1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female connector with a tab insertion opening for permitting the insertion of the tab of a male terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,544 and FIG. 10 herein disclose a female connector. With reference to FIG. 10, the female connector has a synthetic resin housing 100 and cavities are formed in the housing. Female terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities and are locked by locks in the cavities. Tab insertion openings 101 are formed in the front surface of the housing 100 and communicate with the cavities. Tabs of the male terminal fittings can be inserted through the tab insertion openings 101 for connection with the female terminal fittings in the cavities.
The terminal fittings may have to be removed for maintenance. Thus, jig insertion openings 102 are formed near the tab insertion openings 101 in the front surface of the housing 100. A long narrow jig can be inserted into the jig insertion opening 102 to disengage the lock from the terminal fitting so that the terminal fitting can be withdrawn from the cavity.
Many connectors are miniaturized. Thus, intervals between the tab insertion openings 101 and the jig insertion openings 102 are narrowed, thereby thinning partition walls 103 between the openings 101, 102. Thinner partition walls 103 have a lower strength, and there is a possibility that the partition wall 103 will be damaged when the tab or the jig strikes against the partition wall 103.
The problem of damaging a partition wall is not restricted to cases where the partition wall separates a tab insertion opening and a jig insertion opening. Rather other partition walls can be damaged as a connector is miniaturized.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to enhance the strength of a partition wall partitioning a tab insertion opening and an opening adjacent thereto.